Many vehicle users utilize a local speech recognition system to activate and/or operate aspects of a head unit and human-machine interface (HMI), such as in a vehicle or via a mobile phone. As an example, a vehicle user may oftentimes operate one or more functions of the vehicle via a voice command. As an example, the vehicle user may provide voice commands for routing the vehicle to a destination, commands for changing a radio station, etc. While these voice commands provide flexibility in hands free use of the vehicle and/or vehicle computing device, speech recognition is generally not available for applications installed into the vehicle computing device after production. Accordingly, these new applications cannot generally utilize voice command operation. Accordingly, a need exists for speech recognition launching and operation of applications installed after production of the speech recognition system.